goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Chicken Little
Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck is the protagonist of the 2005 Disney animated film of the same name, and in Disney's 2018 animated feature film, Chicken Little 2. Gallery Ace Cluck Crowing.png Chicken Little 2 Teaser Trailer Screenshot.jpg Chicken Little 2 Teaser Trailer Screenshot_1.jpg Chicken Little 2 Teaser Trailer Screenshot_2.jpg Chicken Little 2 Teaser Trailer Screenshot_3.jpg Chicken Little 2 Teaser Trailer Screenshot_4.jpg Chicken Little 2 Teaser Trailer Screenshot_5.jpg Chicken Little 2 Teaser Trailer Screenshot_6.jpg Chicken Little 2 Teaser Trailer Screenshot_7.jpg Chicken Little 2 Teaser Trailer Screenshot_8.jpg Chicken Little 2 Teaser Trailer Screenshot_9.jpg Chicken Little 2 Teaser Trailer Screenshot_10.jpg Chicken Little 2 Teaser Trailer Screenshot_11.jpg Chicken Little 2 Teaser Trailer Screenshot_12.jpg Chicken Little 2 Teaser Trailer Screenshot_13.jpg Chicken Little 2 Teaser Trailer Screenshot_14.jpg Chicken Little 2 Teaser Trailer Screenshot_15.jpg Chicken Little 2 Teaser Trailer Screenshot_16.jpg Ace Chicken Little Nervous.png Ace Cluck in Chicken Little 2.png Ace Chicken Little Cluck from Chicken Little 2.png Chicken Little 2 2018 Chicken Little poster UK.jpg Ace Chicken little cluck in Chicken Little 2 in Business Friendly Form.jpg Dreams do come true.jpg Chicken little and Rose shocked.jpg Chicken little battling Piston on the front of Piston's ship.jpg Chicken little finally got his clothes on.jpg Ace cluck ready for action.jpg Chicken little is going to watch TV downstairs.jpg Thank you Prime minister piston of scotland!.jpg Chicken little follows Buck cluck to the car.jpg Hello guys.jpg Who are you doing.jpg H.A.B gets shot by Piston.jpg Piston strikes his Scythe over Chicken little's axe.jpg Piston striking.jpg Piston interrogates Chicken little.jpg Chicken little says who are we talking about to Rose.jpg Ace Chicken Little Cluck New Poster Pose.png Chicken Little 2 screenshot 15.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 16.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 17.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 18.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 19.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 20.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 21.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 22.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 23.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 58.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 59.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 60.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 61.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 62.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 63.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 64.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 65.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 66.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 67.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 68.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 69.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 70.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 71.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 72.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 73.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 74.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 75.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 76.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 77.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 78.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 79.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 80.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 81.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 82.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 201.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 202.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 203.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 204.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 205.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 206.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 207.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 208.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 209.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 210.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 211.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 302.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 303.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 304.jpg Who said that.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 305.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 306.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 307.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 308.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 309.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 310.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 311.jpg Chicken Little in Business Friendly in the Movie 2020.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Protagonists Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroes Category:Chicken Little 2 Characters Category:Young Adults Category:Teens Category:Kids Category:Animals Category:Roosters Category:Small Characters Category:Soilders Category:Knights Category:Kind Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Nervous Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Green Characters Category:White Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Idiotic Characters Category:Brave Characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Princes Category:Animated characters Category:Students Category:Lovers Category:Chickens Category:Cowards Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Lime Green Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Birds